Mistletoe
by Tyro Novelist
Summary: A certain demon match maker's scheme in action finally makes one couple official. One mistletoe that would change everything for Lucy. A Christmas special :D


_[And so… after reading a ton of Christmas fanfics about my OTP, I have decided to make one of my own! :D]_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I cry T^T**

Mistletoe

Brrr….

Damn it's cold. Well, why wouldn't it be? It's winter! And more specifically, Christmas!

I love Christmas! Mainly because of the gifts I get the past years- just kidding. It's because of my most beloved family, Fairy Tail.

I got up from the comforting warmth of my bed and got ready to go to the guild and give my presents to everyone. I wore a sky blue sweater, black leggings and decided to leave my hair down.

As I walked to the guild with Plue by my side, my mind began to wander. I thought of the years I spent with the guild.

My mind bumped over a certain blue haired mage. Wait. There are a lot of blue haired mages in Fairy Tail, now that I think about it. Well, I was talking about Levy, my bestfriend. She has been bugging me about the book I promised to write. I just told her I would be finished soon. I quite saddened though that a particular metal dragon slayer has not made a move on the poor girl. Ah! My ship! Yes! I ship them! Don't judge me! They'd be so cute together!

Juvia, on the other hand, well… Let's just say she has still been pursuing Gray for a while. No, a long time now. I'm amazed by her perseverance. Although, I have seen them go home together for a week now… I wonder…

I thought of Erza, my "big sister", always there for me. She's now with Jellal, by the way. After the GMG, he would usually visit her in his Mystogan disguise. They started dating and… oh I forgot to mention that she's not only **with** Jellal, they're engaged! What a surprise, right?

My thoughts then kept annoying and bugging me about a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. And-

"Lucy!" well, speak of the devil. I turned around and smiled at him. "Hey, Natsu. Going to the guild?"

"Well, yeah. Where else would I go, weirdo. Anyways, what's in the bag?" He asked. I did not let that insult slip but then I just let it be and be nice to the guy. It is Christmas today.

"Gifts." I replied simply just as we entered the door but stopped abruptly when I saw everyone staring at me.

"Ow." Natsu said after bumping into me when I halted. "Why'd you stop so suddenly?"

I saw Mira at the far end of the guild smiling slyly. And just as I was about to look up everybody shouted, "KIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!"

And there I saw a mistletoe by the door.

"N-no way!" I blushed. I didn't think I was going to get off guard. I should've known that Mira won't let the matching making a break. She will not stop, not unless she gets the chance to.

"Come on, bunny girl. Why are you so beet red? Gihi"

"S-shut up, Gajeel!" I turned to where he was, where Levy was still flushed. I bet they got caught by this trap of the demon match maker too.

I looked at Natsu behind my back who seem to be in a gaze. I heard a few cat calls behind me and as I was about to scream back at them and hand came to hold my chin and tilt it a bit upward and then I felt it.

His warm lips on mine.

Everything went in slow motion.

I was a tad bit surprised and I felt my grip on the bag of gift I was holding, loosen. Out of instinct, my eyes fluttered closed, put one of my hands to the back of Natsu's neck and molded into the kiss.

My first kiss, taken by the person I loved. It was nothing like the books I read described it would be. Nothing that I ever imagined. It was something entirely different.

It felt as if we were the only people there. As his warm mouth still on mine, I-

I was cut off when he broke apart, out of breath. Stupid oxygen. Why did you have to end my oh so wonderful kiss.

He leaned his forehead onto mine and whispered. "I have been waiting so long to do that."

I was about to respond when Gray came up to me and held my shoulder to face him. I heard Natsu grumble behind me.

"Before you go and continue your moment why don't you take a break and party?" He said as he led me to the bar, still flushed and slightly stiff. I realized I left my gift bag at the entrance and as I was about to turn and get it, Gray said, "Looking for this?"

I nodded and thanked him. Once we reached the bar, Mira was excitedly waiting for me to sit down. This must be about the kiss. And I was right.

"That was some lip-locking action there, Lucy." She smiled deviously. "One of the best ones I've seen."

And I was right again. She has got other people under that trap of hers. I began to think of a good comeback. "You and Freed being the best isn't it." I wiggled my eyebrows at her." Her deceitful smile replaced with a shy one with a face as red as a tomato.

Just then I saw Levy come up to me smiling widely as well. "Lu-chan! Merry Chrismas!" she said as she held out a box and I was about to sigh out of relief when she whispered, "Amazing smacker." And laughed out loud.

"Who even uses smacker now?" I said to her. I grabbed the bag from Gray who was now talking with Juvia and fished out Levy's gift. "Here. Merry Christmas." I spoke grumpily.

"Awww…. Come on, Lu-chan. I'm so glad for you two." She hugged me.

"But we aren't even officially together." I grumbled a bit upset about that fact. It was just a kiss, I thought.

"Believe what you want to believe, Lu-chan. I… Uh…. Got to get back to… Umm… Gajeel… now…" she stuttered.

I decided to go around and give everyone their presents. Wendy has grown up to be a fine young lady. And umm… Erza was lip-smacking with Jellal in one of the dark corners of the guild when I gave out her gift. I'm so happy for her but umm… yeah.

Hmm…. One last gift to give out. And where is that Salamander? I gave out the Exceed's gift already, fish being Happy's gift. He was so happy, he said he would put in in his stack of fish that he had in their house.

I went outside hoping to find him out there, wondering why he would stay in the cold. But he is a fire dragon slayer, never mind.

"Natsu?" I called out in a slight hush tone. I was peeking my head out but when he didn't answer, I decided to go out fully.

"Natsu?" I repeated, hugging myself due to the cold.

As I was about to return to the inside of the guild, somebody embraced me from behind. I was warmed by the person's body pressing onto mine. And I knew who is this "stranger" was.

He nuzzled his head by my neck. I heard him inhale my scent. It was kind of awkward for me. Um… I'm sorry. Would you like some guy smelling your scent all of a sudden? Okay maybe I like it just because…

"Luce…." He mumbled, huskily.

"Wh-what is it, Natsu?" I trembled.

"Merry Christmas." He said and he spun me around to look at him and he kissed me one more time.

When we broke apart for air, I asked, "How did you know how to kiss that good?"

Natsu caught off by the question was in silence. He began to chuckle.

"What…" I huffed. "I'm serious." I stepped away from him.

"Well, I don't know. You're my first kiss, you know." He laughed. "Come on, Luce. I just kissed you, why are ruining the mood?" he said leaning in until our nose were touching.

Just then I remembered my gift. And just as he was about to kiss me again, I put the gift infront of me. "Here's your gift." I said looking away.

"Uhhh…. Thanks." He said. "Here's mine." He leaned in again but I moved away.

"Wha-" he started. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were going to be a kissing monster!" I called back and I started runnening back to my apartment.

"Come back here, you little minx!" He screamed and made a dash to me.

_[Ei~ Haha. I'm apologize for my grammar, English isn't my first language. Merry Christmas! I love NaLu so much. :D Hope you review and favourite! XD_

_12-25-13]_

_Also, I am accepting requests so message me for your suggestions. :D_


End file.
